To See The World: Cathy's Story
by CelticGirl7
Summary: Looking back at the time when I woke up to see the Axis Powers staring at me, I probably shouldn't have freaked out and thrown the computer mouse at Germany's head. Definitely not the best way to introduce yourself... "GAH! STRANGER DANGER!" [Chpt 11: While one person leaves, another, more malicious one, enters the picture.] *1st Bracelet Fic
1. The Bracelet

**Just a new fic idea~!**

**This fanfic will be connected to XxTimeOfDeathxX's version of this fanfic, which while be posted later~! Enjoy~!**

**Only own the plot and OC~!**

Hola todos. My name is Catherine Martinez, but you can call me Cathy.

Now, why the heck am I typing this on my Fanfiction account? Because I have nothing better to do while I'm alone in this room with only Italy's cat, Pookie, for company.

Yes, THAT Italy. THAT Pookie.

Confused? How about I explain how I ended up here, at Germany's house.

_Last Morning…_

School was out and I was currently riding in the school bus.

"Alright, I'll let Toffee out and wash the dishes. No I don't have homework, its Friday Mama," I said into my cell phone.

"'Kay then… mhmm… love you too, adios."

"Last stop here."

I looked up in shock at the bus driver in the front. We stopped in front of my elementary school that I attended when I was a small kid.

"Que? We're still three blocks from my stop!" I said. Other kids also were complaining.

"I'm low on gas here, so this is it," the bus driver said.

Grumbling at having to walk the extra distance, all of us exited to bus. I shivered at the cool breeze and rubbed my hands together, wishing that my black jacket had a hood. The brown braids framing my face swayed a bit as I walked down the side of the playground, towards my house. The other kids either were already ahead or went another direction.

"Care to buy something Miss?"

Jumping up in surprise, I turned around to see a lady leaning against one of the willow trees in the park, a few meters away. She had long black hair that had silver tips and silvery grey eyes, along with a smirk on her face. Her outfit consisted of a black thick-strapped sating dress, a silver cardigan, and silver heels. I was a wonder on how she seemed to be warm in this weather.

"… You talking you me?" I asked while raising an eyebrow and backing away a bit.

"But of course," the woman replied while uncrossing her arms. "Since there is no one else here to sell my bracelets to."

"Bracelets?" I asked while backing away even farther. She didn't have a stall or table out, so what was she talking about?

"Special ones. My own handiwork," the woman said while standing up straighter and holding something out in her hand.

The bracelet was a brown thong with three beads on them. I couldn't see what exactly they looked like, but they were definitely white. A silver thread and a gold thread were weaved into the bracelet.

"Only for one dollar," the woman said kindly.

"… Um… I don't know…" I said uncertainly.

"Trust me, it will be worth your time."

I bit my lip in uncertainty. It did look nice…

…

…

…

"Alright then."

And that's when my whole life changed.

~{TSTW}~

Waling down the street with the bracelet in hand, I raised an eyebrow at the beads. They were pure white, with black lines on them. One had a circle on the middle, the other had two lines vertically across, while the third has two lines horizontally down.

Something about them looked… familiar…

After unlocking the door with the spare key and walking inside, I just let my backpack drop onto the couch before walking into the kitchen, my black moccasin boots still on.

"Arf!"

I smiled down at the Yorkie who wagged his tail at me. "Hi Toffee. You hungry?"

After filling his food bowl with dog food, washing my hands, and later making myself a cheese sandwich, I took my plate and sat down on the living room couch.

Time for some entertainment~!

After popping Hetalia: Paint it White! into the DVD player, I then sat back down and enjoyed the show.

~{TSTW}~

The movie ended too soon. At least, to me it did. After turning the TV off, I turned to look at the clock.

6:45

I then sighed. My parents were out of town for a seminar that the company that my mom worked at had and my brother was at a sleepover with a few of his friends. Which left me with only a computer, TV, and a dog for company. Wunderbar…

I then decided to turn on my dad's dark blue laptop on to search up some Hetalia fanfction.

…

…

…

"Ark!"

I looked down at Toffee, who tilted his head at me. "Mama and Papi will be home by Saturday Toffee. Don't worry," I said.

Thank heavens that it was the weekend…

…

Sometimes…

…

I wish…

…

That something interesting…

…

Would happen…

…

At 8:30, I turned off the laptop and set it beside me. Today I would sleep on the couch. After stretching for a bit and yawning, I lay my head down on the arm of the couch. Toffee jumped up and slept beside me. This was a first…

Sleep… sweet, sweet sleep… zzz…

~{TSTW}~

When Catherine was finally asleep, the beads on the bracelet she wore began to glow.

And thus began her adventure.

~{TSTW}~

"Ve~ Can I wake her up now?"

"Ja, that vould be best."

"But, she rooks very tired. Maybe we shourd wait a few more minutes."

Hmm…?

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and yawned. "What time is it?" I asked sleeply.

"9:10."

"Ah. Thanks-" I began, but then froze after opening my eyes.

Standing in front of me were three _very _familiar-looking men. Who looked like they each came from different parts of the world. And wore different types of clothing. And were staring back at me in curiosity.

If my fangirl instincts kicked in, I would have tackle-glomped them to the ground.

But unfortunately, my protective instincts kicked in first.

"GAH! STRANGER DANGER!" I yelled while throwing the computer mouse at Germany's head.

Probably not the best way to introduce myself…

Appearance of Catherine

Hair: Brown, shoulder length, has two side braids.

Eyes: Brown, wears glasses.

Outfit: Black jacket, light blue long-sleeved shirt with indigo flower prints on them, navy blue pants, and black moccasin boots (SO WARM!).

Height: Five feet. (I'm so short…)

**Hope you liked it~!**

**Italy: Vee…**

**Me: Don't worry, Germany's fine!**

**Germany: -angry anime mark- I think not…**

**Me: Ehehehe, sorry. –sweatdrop- Review!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	2. The Flip Side

**Hola readers! Already I'm out with the next update! Toffee! The reviews!**

**Toffee: -walks in with letter in mouth-**

**Me: -takes letters- Gracias. –reads one- Whoa, six on the first chapter? That's six more than I thought I would get!**

_**Crumbthief- **__**too bad i don't have fangirl instincts...but i probably would've done the same thing at the stranger danger part, except i would've yelled "WTF?" and kicked Germany, cuz i'm a black belt in Taekwondo. ANYWAYS, NICE STORY PLEASE UPDATE! it's nice to see something that isn't entirely filled with fangirliness.**___

**Me: Aww, thanks! Wait, you know taekwondo? Awesome!**

**Germany: -rubs side of the head- I disagree.**

**Me: XD**

_**MeiMeiaru8 (hola fellow writer-in crime!) **__**hahaha! i tin tats what eeryone wants to do throw mouse at germany. **_

_**japan: i dont think he riked it.**_

_**me: of coruse no jappan!watch *throws pudding at ermany* no one likes it when u lanch something at them :D**_

_**germany :* twicths* **_

_**me: aru?**_

_**never buy something from an odd lady on the side of the road.**_

**Me: DUCK!**

**Japan & Italy: -ducks-**

**Germany: What- -gets pudding in the face- … Verda-**

**Me: No swearing! And I guess it's too late for that last advice… Nice going MeiMei! XD**

_**InsanityAintOptional- **__**Haha .. Cute story. I probably would have done the same thing as Cathy, although I would've yelled,"TOFFEE! I choose you!" and thrown the dog at Germany.**_

**Toffee: Arf!**

**Me: Think of it was a compliment, Toffee. ^_^**

**Germany: … Why is everyone targeting me?**

**Italy: Vee~ Because you are-a popular!**

_**Memoranda- **__**Heh heh, this is funny! No, that isn't really the best way to introduce yourself, but at least you guys are talking! XD**_

**Me: Hey, it's from Memo-chan! Hola fellow comrade~!**

**Germany: Funny?**

**Me: I think so! XD**

_**18katrina- **__**Woah! This is really good! :D Your OC sounds very interesting... Oh yes, the fangirls instincts... It would also happen to me... XD**_

**Me: Another familiar face! Or, profile picture. You like Cathy? I'm surprised. And yes, we all have fangirl instincts deep inside XD**

_**IHeartGiripan- This was me through the whole thing:**_

_**Normal...**_

_**Strange Woman...**_

_**FLAG BEADS!**_

_**Normal...**_

_**...*death by laughter***_

**Italy: Flag beads~!**

**Japan: N-Nani?**

**Me: I killed someone? D:**

**Germany: -sighs- No you didn't…**

**Woman from before: You calling me strange? –raises eyebrows-**

**Me: Yes. Yes indeed.**

_If my fangirl instincts kicked in, I would have tackle-glomped them to the ground._

_But unfortunately, my protective instincts kicked in first._

_"GAH! STRANGER DANGER!" I yelled while throwing the computer mouse at Germany's head._

_Probably not the best way to introduce myself…_

I quietly sipped my hot chocolate as I looked anywhere but Germany's head. Toffee sat down next to my chair, eating a spare dog treat. Italy 'Vee~ed', and Japan and Germany remained silent.

…

…

…

Who knew Japan could make decent hot chocolate?

…

…

…

This is awkward.

…

…

…

You know what, to heck with silence.

"Um, lo siento," I said while looked at Germany, finally making eye contact. He had a bruise on the side of his forehead, which made me wince.

"Um, sorry, vhat vas zhat?" Germany asked in confusion.

"Vee~ It-a means that she is sorry in Spanish~!" Italy chirped.

"Uh, yeah, that's the gist of it," I said sheepishly.

"Oh. Vell, it's… alright," Germany said awkwardly.

Inwardly, I smirked. So he was awkward around girls. Go figure.

"So Martinez-san, if you wirr, can you exprain how you arrived here?" Japan asked.

I smiled. Hey, seeing your favorite Hetalia character can do that to you. "You can call me Cathy. Martinez is what a few of my teachers call me. As for how I got here…," I said while pausing. "… I don't know."

"You don't know?" Germany said in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. You see, I don't know about you, but this isn't exactly normal for me to wake up in someone else's house," I said. "By the why, where am I?"

"In Germany's house in Berlin!" Italy cheerfully answered.

…

…

…

"Berlin? In Europe?"

"Ja."

"Si~!"

"Hai."

…

…

…

"Cathy? You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just not sure if I should either freak out or get excited. Alright, good thing I have a quarter in my pocket."

FLIP!

"Tails."

"… What does that mean?"

"Freak out."

"…"

"…"

"Ve?"

"Okay, deep breath… WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M IN BERLIN?"

"VEE!"

"I must be going CRAZY! There's NO WAY that I'm in FREAKIN' BERLIN! Don't get me wrong, I always wanted to go to Europe, BUT I'M THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY FROM MI CASA! WHO WILL ANNOY MY BROTHER? WHO WILL TEXT HETALIA QUOTES TO RHEN? AND WHAT ABOUT INCA KOLA? THERE'S NO INCA KOLA IN EUROPE! SAME GOES TO MY MAMA'S ARROZ CHAUFA! I CAN'T _SURVIVE _WITHOUT THOSE TWO THINGS!"

"Cathy-san! Prease calm down!"

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"OH, IT'S GO TIME NOW WURST LOVER! I'M NOT SHUTTING UP! I CAN SHUT UP!"

"YES YOU CAN!"

"NEIN! NON! N TO THE O!"

THUMP!

…

…

…

"V-Vee… she fainted."

"… R-Ret's pretend this didn't happen."

"Agreed."

"Arf!"

**Shout competitions~! Love 'em!**

**Review or you will be yelled at to!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	3. The Dream

**HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! Nine reviews? DANG!**

_**IHeartGiripan- Yes! Moi has been resurrected! *reads chapter* OH SON OF A **- *dies again* ****.**_

**Me: I'm sorry. T_T**

**Germany & Japan: -sweatdrop-**

_**Swirly592- **__**Uh... *attacks fifth wall* I bought a similar bracelet... So Now I'm here**_

**Me: O_O Que?**

**Germany: Not another one… -_-**

**Japan: … Is she with the Allies?**

**Me: Impossible. Valentine is already there… Possibly the Nordics?**

_**InsanityAintOptional- **__**Haha lol .. Yeah it was a compliment Toffee! And Germany, what would YOU do if you woke up in some strangers house and saw a big buff dude un front of you? Huh? **_

_**Lol... Great logic my friend, great logic. I've gotta try the whole coin toss thing sometimes!**_

**Toffee: Arf!**

**Me: He says thanks. And glad that you liked my idea! XD**

**Germany: … I vould try to figure out how I got zhere.**

**Me: Well, he is large and buff too.**

_**Roker guy- **__**WE ARE ALL INSANE! but I~ dont~ care ~**_

_**...IMA FANBOY**_

**Me: Yay~! A fanboy! And yes, I forgot the meaning of normal! XD**

**Japan & Germany: -deadpan-**

_**InvaderFiction- FFFFF- this is awesome. "STRANGER DANGER!" *Cathy chucks mouse at Germany***_

_**That's fricking hilarious. Keep going.**_

**Me: Thanks! ^_^**

**Germany: -dodges mouse- Grrr.**

_**XxTimeOfDeathxX- **__**... OHMIGOD! hahaha i like where this is going :D ... now i will get off and work :D**_

**Me: Hola partner! Loved your chapter piece! :D**

_**PhantomPrussia- omg i almost passed out i laughed so hard! i LOVED the freaking out part, it was so funny! poor Germany, nobody listens to him when he says shut up! :)**_

**Me: I actually made a funny? :'D**

**Italy: Vee~ That's right!**

**Germany: -angry anime mark-**

_**Chipsivanna- XD soo hecking funny i do have an account but i am toooo lazy to log on well back to the point i is really funny update soon!**_

**Me: Gracias! And there's more to come~!**

_**Memoranda- Nuuuu, don't yell at me! See, I'm reviewing! *waves white flag* **_

_**Anywhoo, thhis was really funny! I liked how she flipped a coin to decide on whether or not to freak out! XD**_

**Italy: Vee? –looks curiously at white flag-**

**Me: Don't worry memo-chan, you won't get yelled at. And yes, I just HAD to insert the coin flip. XD**

**Enjoy~!**

… _Where am I?_

_As I opened my eyes, I saw above me the night sky decorated by glittering stars. Sitting up, I noticed that I was in a forest clearing with fireflies floating around me. Alight breeze swayed the branches of the trees and a few strands of my hair._

"_Good. You arrived safely here."_

_Turning around with a gasp, I saw a woman standing in front of me. She smiled before kneeling down on her knees so that we were face to face. She looked just like the person who sold me the bracelet, except that the color of the tips of her hair and her eyes were gold instead of silver. Her cardigan and heels were also gold._

"… _Who are you?" I asked._

"_My name is Aurum," she said gently. "I trust that my twin sister gave you the bracelet?"_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Your sister?"_

"_Asimi. The one with the silver eyes."_

"… _Are you-"_

"_Twins? Yes." Aurum said while chuckling._

"_So… you brought me here?"_

"_That was Asimi's task. Mine is making sure that you stay here inthis world long enough."_

_I narrowed my eyes. "Long enough for what?"_

_Aurum was silent before looking solemnly at me. "You are needed with the Axis, as much as they need you. Same goes to why Valentine was chosen to be with the Allies."_

_I widened my eyes in shock. "There's another girl here too?"_

_The mysterious woman in front of me nodded. "Both of you are hurting inside. In here," she said while pointing a slender finger at my heart. "And you need to be shown how important you really are. As for the nations, they need to be shown something."_

"_Shown what?" I asked quietly._

"_You will see. In time."_

And just like that, I woke up.

When I looked around, I saw that I was in a bedroom. Sunlight beamed down from an open window while the air was filled with the sound of birds singing.

"… That was weird," I muttered to myself. When I looked down, I then gasped.

The bracelet… The beads were now in color. Red, green, black, yellow, white… I then lifted my wrist to eye-level. At this angle…

The beads looked like the flags of the Axis.

Aurum: The Latin word for gold.

Asimi: The Greek word for silver.

**NOTE: XxTimeOfDeathxX just posted her version of the story! Read it, it follows the same sort of plot~!**

**Review!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	4. The Breakfast

**You guys just keep surprising me again and again… Already I'm at the twenty-review mark! Thank you SOOOO much!**

_**IHeartGiripan- *comes back* BOOM! I will not die! I hope... **_

_**Japan, Germany, don't look at me like imma freak! Okay, so maybe I am, but can u blame the girl who offered to play a 6 year old in a mini play :3**_

_**So many quick updates, YAY!**_

**Me: A play? :D –loves plays-**

**Germany: …**

**Japan: …**

**Me: You better not facepalm.**

_**InsanityAintOptional- **__**Haha.. Welcome Toffee, and I like your idea cause it's awesome! **_

_**And Germany, a) she's a teenage human and your a freaking built like a tank German soldier personification, I think were gonna see some differences arent we?**_

_**2) Two words. Rhetorical. Question**_

_**Great chapter!**_

**Me: Well, that's pretty much sums up his description! XD Man, I didn't think my idea would be this popular. Even my brother wants to use it!**

**Germany: Ja ja, I get it. –grumbles-**

**Toffee: Arf! –wags tail-**

_**Awesomesaucefourevaharz- OMG... creepy-*** twin old ladiez! I bet ones mah grandma! XD if one was mah grandma, i would have seen the axiz AND the alliez a long time ago... like last year maybe :P. Anywayz good story! I like where its-a going~!**_

**Asimi: YOU CALLING ME OLD?**

**Aurum: Calm down sister.**

**Me: Ehehehe, thanks! ^^" Asimi, don't get too easily upset.**

_**Crumbtheif- **__**The mysterious woman in front of me nodded. "Both of you are hurting inside. In here," she said while pointing a slender finger at my heart. "And you need to be shown how important you really are. As for the nations, they need to be shown something."**_

_**"Shown what?" I asked quietly.**_

_**"You will see. In time." - your version**_

_**The mysterious woman in front of me nodded. "Both of you are hurting inside. In here," she said while pointing a slender finger at my heart. "And you need to be shown how important you really are. As for the nations, they need to be shown something."**_

_**me: 'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" lolz i just had to do that. -my version. UPDATE THIS IS GOOD, PITY ITS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER**_

**Me: XD Not bad. And I'm sorry it was so short… This one is longer though!**

_**Kleptogirl- Wah~! *Glomps Italy and hugs him* **_

_**Your awesome! *Throws self at Germany, still hugging Italy* I will hug you too! I love how Getmany and you are fighting… then you fainted. *laughs* So~… YouXGermany? Cute! **_

_***suddenly turns to Japan* Hahahaha! *Let's go of Italy and Germany and walks towards Japan* I WILL CLAIM YOUR VITAL REGIONS! *Glomps and hugs* KIWAI! *tries to hug you all* Bye! Update soon!**_

**Italy: Vee~ hug time! –hugs back-**

**Japan: -blushing- N-Nani?**

**Me: Hahaha. XD Wait. –reads letter again- … Q-QUE? –BLUSH- M-Me and Germany? –frozen in shock-**

**Germany: Was?**

**Me: -quickly hides letter while blushing even more- N-Nothing! Ehehehe… -can't at look at him in the eye-**

**Germany: ?**

_**XxTimeOfDeathxX- WOOT! OMG! I am like addicted to your story~ I have an idea~! Since Valentine –SPOILER!- , then she will see Aurum :) WELL, i will fix that little thingy with the beads XD**_

**Me: Thanks! And I liked how you put that idea in your story~!**

_**Cuore l'anima della**__**- **__**not bad, its good so far, i will keep an eye out for new chapters then**_

**Me: Gracias! ^_^**

_**18katrina- GAH! Sorry for not reviewing the other chapter! You update this much faster than your other stories...**_

_**The plot! Its better than I thought! :O Oh no, your gonna make me go into CFM (crazy fangirl mode)...**_

_**This story is really popular! I mean, over 20 reviews for three chapters is amazing! Congratulations! :D**_

_**I'll be sure to read the other story too! :) I hope its as good as this one! :D**_

_**Am I really a familiar face? Glad to see that you remember me! :D**_

**Me: Of course I remember you! :) And as for the other stories, well… TimeTraveling Generation was going to be posted last week, but my computer crashed and erased the second chapter before I could post it, so I need to rewrite it ALL OVER AGAIN. DX**

**And I just posted more of Revealed! :D**

**Thanks for your review!**

**And looks like MeiMeiaru8 has something to say~!**

_**MeiMeiaru8- ni hao!**_

_**you found jou japan secret? i must destory u! **_

_**japan: *holds back mei* your not the onry one i make hot chocorae for!**_

_**me: coco *grow mushrooms in corner***_

_**china: i come back from a week vacation and i find meimei coverd with mushrooms in the corner aru. Aiya.**_

_**japan: *sweat drop* she was ory there for a few seconds**_

_**YEAH! FELLW WRITER IN CRIME!**_

_**...sorry..rambling again...must not eat sugar must not eat gummy bears..**_

_**HELP! sorry for rambling! xiexie!**_

**Me: GAH! Don't destroy me! –hides behind Erisa-**

**Erisa: (my OC from The Only SEMISANE One) –facepalm- Since when can mushrooms grow inside?**

**Me: And heck yeah you're my fellow writer-in-crime! –fistpump-**

**And now for the REAL story!**

Despite being visited by a mysterious woman and realizing that the color change on the beads on my bracelets weren't because the work of my mood change, I still wanted to sleep. Hey, I love sleep. And the bed was really soft too…

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Vee~ Cathy! Breakfast is ready~!"

I only groaned while covering my head with a pillow. "Too… tired… must… sleep…"

"But Germany made-a wurst~!" Italy insisted.

"Lovely…"

…

…

…

Wait.

…

…

…

Did he say… wurst?

…

…

…

"WURST!" :D

I then catapulted myself off the bed and opened the door open like I was a determined shopper on Black Friday at the entrance at Best Buy.

"Lets! Eat!" I said while jumping up and down. Italy just beamed as he also started jumping too.

"To the dining room, my fellow Pasta lover!" I said while zooming down the hall and down the stairs.

~{TSTW}~

As soon as I reached the dinning room, I scanning the table of the nearest available plate of the German sausage.

"Ah, Cathy-san, you are well?" Japan asked while exiting the kitchen.

"Healthy as a horse!" I said while saluting.

Then I spotted the two plates he held in his hands.

"… Can I have one?" I asked while extending my hands out.

"If you want," Japan said while chuckling and handing the plate to me. I couldn't help but blush a bit when I looked at him. Hey! You would do the same too!

"So you're awake," Germany said while walking in with another two plates of wurst.

"Si~!" I said while setting my plate down and sitting down, just as Italy came in.

~{TSTW}~

"Can I have another plate?"

"… I think zhat you've had enough."

I only pouted. "So sue me for having German blood in me," I mumbled before taking a swig of my milk.

"You vhat?" Germany asked, surprised.

"Vee~ No wonder Cathy likes wurst," Italy piped up.

"Only barely," I said. "My great-great-grandfather was German. The only German in my family. I guess that's why I'm interested in going to Europe, since in a way I have ties here. That an I also just basically love traveling."

"Yet you had to freak out instead."

"Sorry. I'm only human!"

"So Cathy-san, are you sure you have no idea on how you arrived here?" Japan asked, changing the subject.

That's when I hesitated. Should I tell them about Aurum and Asimi? Should this be a secret?

"… Um… Well… I'm not exactly sure, but maybe it's because of this?" I said while raising my wrist up.

"… A bracelet?" Germany asked, not convinced.

"Ooohh~! Look, it has our flags on it!" Italy said while waving a hand.

"Your right Itary-kun," japan said while carefully observing it. "Where did you buy it?"

"From a weird random lady while I was walking back home from my (new) bus stop," I said while shrugging and putting my hand back down.

"… So you bought it from a complete stranger who probably vasn't supposed to be zhere."

"… I'm a girl. I like buying jewelry. Got a problem?" I asked dangerously as I twirled a knife.

"N-No..."

Hehe, like my brother once said, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'

"Arf!"

"Eh? Toffee?"

When I turned around, I saw Toffee running through what seemed to be a large doggy door from a door to my right.

Unfortunately, three more dogs came through to.

"GAH!"

"RUFF!"

CRASH!

"… Oww…" DX

"Vee! Are you alright Cathy?"

"… I've had worse."

Good grief, what's next?

SLAM!

"Kesesesese! The awesome me has returned!"

… Wunderbar.

**On Blackie! On Berlitz! On Aster! On pain. -_-**

**Review! GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	5. The AWESOMENESS!

**Sorry it took so long! Now onto the reviews~!**

_**Kleotogirl- Wah~! *Still hugging Japan* Kawaaaaiiiii! **_

_**P-Prussia? *dies from fangirling…then comes back to glomp his Awesomeness and the author* I loved you almost as much as I loved Japan's blushing! Wah~!**_

_***gives accusing glare and kitty cat grin* I know what your doin'! You're awesome! YouXGermany! Don't deny it! I can see it in your eyes! Or maybe YouXPrussia...? Mwahahahaha! I've figured it out! And they said I was crazy...**_

_**Kleptogirl out! *does sailor moon pose and peace sign* Peace!**_

**Me: Gracias~!**

**Japan: -blushing even more- W-What is with arr the hugging?**

**Me: -reads letter again- … I am not pairing myself up with him. -_- First of all, he's twenty, and I'm… a high school student. And I don't think there is a reason to pair myself up with Prussia, as awesome as he is. –flashes peace sign- Peace out, yo.**

_**IHeartGiripan- XD I lol'ed at the final bit. Reminded me of when I first went to North-England to see family (oh joy) and we stayed on a cute little cottage on a farm :3 **_

_**FLASHIES:**_

_**Dog comes in, Farm's dogs come in, random little girl comes I- HOLY FUDGE WHERE'D SHE COME FROM?**_

_**End Flashie.**_

_**Update super soon :3**_

**Me: Well, your wish is granted! ;D And you went to Europe? Lucky!**

_**Cuore l'anima della (fancy name~!)- **__**Now Cathy gets to meet the awesome Prussia. My guess is that Germany will have a huge head ache**_

**Me: How did you know~?**

**Germany: -eye twitch- Vhy did you bring him here?**

**Me: Cause the fans love 'im!**

_**TamashiiWolf- OMJ! I'm addicted to this story and the companion fic for it! I love this~! This is awesome!**_

_**Love ya,**_

_**TamashiiWolf**_

**Me: Thanks~! And your reading XxTimeOfDeathxX's fic to? Awesome~!**

**Italy: Vee~ grazie! –blows kiss-**

**Me: … You Italians and your charm…**

_**Tailsdoll123- This is a fantastic story so far!**_

**Me: And so is your review~!**

**Japan: -bows- Arigato.**

_**Swirly592- **__***whacks* DON'T IGNORE ME! *whacks more***_

**Me: OUCH! Not again! DX**

**Germany: -blocks-**

**Japan: -dodges-**

**Italy: VEE! I surrender! I surrender! –waves white flag-**

**Me: And how am I ignoring you? I replied to your review! Por que yo? DX**

_**InvaderFiction- **__**AWWW YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH**_

_**Prussia's going to be in the next chapter! :D He's so awesome, this is going to be great!**_

**Me: Well, he had to be mention sooner or later. ^_^**

**Prussia: Kesesesese, glad you appreciate my awesomeness! –strikes awesome pose-**

**Germany: -facepalm-**

_**Phantomgal12- **__**^^ this is absorutrey wonderfurr! I rove how Prussia-san enters, very enjoyabure. Prease keep writing this story it is so great!**_

**Me: Again, thank you! And I couldn't think of a better way to introduce him! XD**

_**XxTimeOfDeathxX- ... GILBERT! *Valentine blushes in shock, and secretly hides behind me, from seeing her secret crush right before her* ... Okay, then... I will hopfully update by Tuesday... Wanna Icae pack for your Bumps and Bruises? *holds out icepacks and a plate of my famous chocolate chip cookies* Well, I am still thinking of what Valentine should do at Russia's house... after that... incident... yupp :D and Bamboo says Hello :D**_

**Me: Thanks. I needed them. –accepts ice packs-**

**Italy: Vee~ These are-a very delicious~! -nibbles on cookie-**

**Germany: Danke. –accepts cookie-**

**Japan: Amazing. Arigato. –also nibbles on cookie-**

**Me: And hola to you too Bamboo! Toffee says hi too! –holds him up-**

**Toffee: Arf!**

**Me: -pauses while looking at other letter- This is… an… interesting review…**

_**Atama Ga Kuru Teru- **__**PLEASE. OH DEAR GOD I LOVE THIS SO ***ING MUCH.**_

_**I ARE LOLZING. I ARE LOLZING A LOT.**_

_**MY SIDES HURT.**_

_**IT DOESN'T HELP THAT IT'S PRACTICALLY TOMORROW RIGHT NOW.**_

_**AND PRUSSIA APPEARED AT THE END.**_

_**ASDFGHJKL;**_

_**I LOVES PRUSSIA.**_

_**BUT MOST EVERYONE KNOWS THAT BY NOW.**_

_**I THINK I'M CURRENTLY GOING INSANE RIGHT NOW.**_

_**I WANT AN UPDATE ALREADY. THIS INSTANT.**_

_**-Lord's name in vain- SUPERSTAR, I'MMA GONNA HAVE A GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY NAO.**_

_**WHEEEEEEEEEEE *ASPLODES***_

**Me, Germany, Italy, and Japan: O_o …? (Ve?)**

**Me: Well, thanks for the review…? And please don't swear too much next time. ^^"**

**Japan: … At least this reviewer is… enthusiastic.**

**Me: A-And here is your update…**

_**EmoChickThatLooksLikePein- **__**IS SO AWESOME~**_

_**Ne ne, Prussia-kun.**_

_***huggles Prussia***_

**Prussia: -smirks proudly-**

**Me: Emo-chan~! –hugs-**

_**Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon- XD Oh my gosh I loves it~!**_

_**-.- i need to finish the first chap of my own Hetalia story...**_

**Me: It's from Kage-chan~! Wait, your writing your own Hetalia story as well? Awesome! (I'm saying that a lot…)**

_**Memoranda- *fistpumps* AWESOME PRUSSIA! I LOVE YOU PRUSSIA! XD *Dies of fangirlism* Yay, I like this chapter! X3**_

**Me: Gracias~! Wow, Prussia is really popular here! XD**

**And now for the REAL story~!**

As I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, I found myself looking up at a pair of red eyes whom looked questioningly back at me. Standing at the doorway with the door kicked open was the King of Awesomeness himself.

Prussia.

Give him a hand folks. (No, seriously, clap. Or squeal in joy XD)

My eyes widened in shock at the former nation in front of me.

"Oi, West, since vhen did ve have a kleines Mädchen [1] here?" Prussia asked while raising an eyebrow at his brother, who was seething at the sight of the footprint on the door.

"Since vhen did you come home early vithout calling me to varn me?" Germany said in a low voice.

I shivered, knowing that he was really ticked off at the ruined door.

"Vee~ Ciao Gilbert!" Italy said cheerfully while waving.

"Konichiwa Girbert-kun," Japan said while bowing in his seat.

"Uh… hola?" I asked, feeling left out in this greeting round.

"Kesesesese, nice to know that even strangers like to greet zhe awesome me!" Prussia said while smirking.

I smiled. "Well, you are the Kingdom of Prussia after all." Secretly I was fangirling inside and wishing that I had a camera.

"Exactly! I bet that mein bruder here told me all about my stories of conquering Austria and taking Silesia!"

"Not exactly," Germany said while rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

During this time, Germany's dogs were still sniffing me. After deciding that I was not an intruder, the golden retriever (Aster, I think) started licking me on the face. Toffee growled a bit at them, a little bit protective of me.

"Calmase Toffee," I said while patting his head and giggling a bit. Who knew these dogs would be this friendly?

"Zhis is yours?" Prussia asked while bending down and looking closely at Toffee.

"Si. Careful though, he may be small, but try telling that to him," I said while gently pushing Aster away and scratching the top of his head.

Then I noticed that there was a small yellow bird on top of Prussia's head. Toffee also was looking at it in interest.

"Is that… Gilbird?" I asked while pointing a bit.

"Hmm? Oh, Gilbird, zhere you are!" Prussia said while finally noticing him after looking up.

Gilbird then started flapping his wings and hovered of his master's head for a second, before flying over to Toffee and sitting on top of his head. Toffee was very still, not wanting to scare him away.

"Aww, you make a new friend," I said laughing, since it was a rather cute sight.

Meanwhile, Germany was scolding Prussia.

"Dummkopf! Now how am I going to repair zhat?" Germany said while gesturing towards the door.

"Easy. Fix it," Prussia said with a smirk.

"… Then vhy don't you get started?" Germany said with a scary tone.

Again, I shivered out of fear, along with Italy.

"Cause I'm too awesome to do it."

"Not in my book."

"I'm not doing it."

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Nein."

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ZHAT WAY!"

"I'M YOUR OLDER BRUDER! I CAN TALK ANYVAY I *** WANT TOO!"

"And that's why Germancest will never work in the anime."

"… Vhat did you say?"

"Nothing! Seriously… don't ask."

"Vee~ So who's gonna fix the door?"

"NOT ME!"

"YES YOU!"

"And here we go again." -_-

[1]- German for little girl. (LITTLE?)

**Review~!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	6. The Voices

**I'm back~!**

**Just so you know, this is the last update for a while. Sorry, but I'm waiting for my partner XxTimeOfDeathxX to catch up. Review for her story version of this~! And now for the reviews~!**

_**PhantomPrussia- that was so funny! i almost fangirled to death! Prussia and Germany sound just like my brothers when they fight, minus the German! :)**_

**Germany: I feel sorry for you…**

**Me: Wow, never knew! XD Glad you liked it~!**

_**Tailsdoll123- Yes, another awesome update! Really good~**_

**Me: -fistpumps the air- And another awesome review~!**

_**EmoChickThatLooksLikePein- OMG you mentioned Germancest!**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_***takes note* I will need that for later...**_

_**Giillllllberrrt~ *hearts* I love Gillie so much.**_

_**Prussia:...Gillie? Vhat ze-**_

_**Me: It's cute~ *puppy eyes***_

_**Prussia: Cannot...resist...cuteness...*hug***_

_**Me: Works EVERY time.**_

**Me: So true! XD And I couldn't resist typing that scene~!**

_**Tomatoes and Bunnies- I go to Europe everyday...I'm from England -_- **_

_**'And this is why Germancest will never work in anime'. That goes for Itacest too! XD**_

_**You know Le Drill!**_

**Me: Your from England? O.O Well, that explains it.**

**Italy: Vee~ what's Itacest?**

**Me: … Something you should never know about. –pats head-**

**Italy: -tilts head- ?**

_**InvaderFiction- KNEW IT. I FRICKING KNEW IT.**_

_**PRUSSIA WAS BEING AWESOME.**_

_**Though I'm sorry for Germany. His brother is such a dummkopf.**_

_**In a funny way, of course.**_

_**I look forward to more of this story!**_

**Prussia: Of course I vas awesome!**

**Germany: I disagree.**

**Prussia: -glare- You. Me. Dining room. Drinking contest. Now.**

**Germany: -glares back- Bring it on.**

**Me: -facepalm-**

_**Kleptogirl- *Smile* I like to hug people! It's like giving them a free gift of happiness! But I'll stop if you dont like hugs.**_

_**Wah-! *Totally embarrassed* Soo Sorry! I'm only twelve, and I get a bit caught up in the moment… Really sorry if that offended you or something…**_

_**I loved this chapter! Amazing-o! Stupendo! Bravo! Please-update-soon-o! Thankya, and bye!**_

**Japan: Thank you. I wourd rike that.**

**Me: But what about the fan service? ;_; -reads letter again- Ah, that's okay. ^^" You didn't offend me. Truth be told, I was a bit flattered. XD And loved the ending of your review~!**

_**Yue moon- love it lol**_

**Me: Gracias, lol. XD**

_**Kage No Akuma-Shadow Demon- LOL! XD Germancest! -tries to hide nosebleed- Oh! Dont worry about me!**_

_**0.0 I made Juliane's version of "The Adventures of Gill and Juliane"~ ^^**_

_**Hai! I'm making it with Zhong~ (My Oc) Here's a picture of him~ i1202 .photobucket .com/albums/ bb369 /silverfox3722 /Anime%20Boys (Erase spaces ^^)**_

_**But I can't decide whether to send him to the Hetalia world or have the Hetalia characters come to his house...**_

_**Keep up the good work!**_

**Me: -looks at picture- Wow, he looks EPIC! :D And I loved the chapter you posted! Juliane's POV is hilarious! XD**

**Germany: As long as Zhong isn't sent to my house… -_-**

**Me: Your giving her ideas~!**

_**Swirly592- *re-reads ANs and sweatdrops* I'm stupid... But yay~! I like the nordics~! *prays you will write me in because I have other stories***_

_**Your AN took more than half the chapter! That's very impressive.**_

**Me: Already have your OC written down. I'll see what I can do. ^_^**

**Italy: Vee… -lowers white flag- She's not going to-a hit us anymore?**

**Me: That's right Italia! :) Thank goodness…**

_**TamashiiWolf- OMJ~! GILBIRD! XD He's so freaking cute~~~!**_

**Toffee: -has Gilbird on his head- Arf!**

**Gilbird: Peep!**

**Me: They agree with you. XD**

_**Leimomi- SO AWSOME *runs and glomps japan* YOU DA BOMB! EXCUSE ME AS I NINJA ME WAY OUT * lets go of japan pulls out smoke bomb, throws it down and dissapers in the smoke***_

**Me: Thanks!**

**Japan: O.o**

**Me: You're a ninja! Who knew? XD –looks around suspiciously-**

_**Memoranda- "I'M NOT FIXING IT!"**_

_**"YES YOU ARE! *angry face*"**_

_**I love these two! :3**_

**Me: Your not alone there! XD**

_**XxTimeOfDeathxX- WOOT! Nothing like Brotherly conflict XD! I am glad you like my cookies :3 , and may i just say, I Love ya, Prussia! You tell that West that you AIN'T gonna fix that door! BTW, Prussia, Valentine says Guten Tag :D! Ugh, i know i should be doing my story, but i will have it up on the weekend! I PROMISE! If i don't, then I will sit in the emo corner and cry.**_

_**Ciao~**_

**Italy: Ciao~!**

**Me: And gracias for the cookies~! And the ice packs. I really needed them.**

**Prussia: Guten tag to you too Valentine. –winks-**

**Me: -facepalm- Oh, and there's no need to be in the emo corner! I'm patient!**

_**GhostCalumon- Ah, brotherly love~**_

_**Anyway, I am really loving the story so far! I can't wait to see what happens next! :D**_

**Me: Which you will know now~! Gracias!**

_**18katrina- Huzzah! Prussia is here! May this story be deemed, even more awesome. :D**_

_**Although I dont think Prussia has an accent like Germany. At least, he isnt usually written with an accent. But dont take my word for it cuz most of the tine Im wrong. XD**_

_**This chapter was funny! :D**_

_**I can relate to your OC so much! ;D You know what they say, great minds think alike! /shot**_

_**Im wondering whats in store for next chapter... Probably something crazy... ;)**_

_**Anyways, update soon! :)**_

**Me: Thanks~! And as for the accent, I'm just going with the English dub here. I have heard of Prussia's English voice (since I have Paint It White~!) it does indeed have an accent. Thanks for bringing that up! And there is even more craziness. Glad someone can relate to Cathy! XD**

_**rosi345- *GLARE* KIOSA MONTOYA!KICHET CO NIMETCHE NIGERO! STOP TAKIN UP HALFE THE PAGE WITH THE AUTHORS NOTE!IM INPATIENT AND I ADORE THIS STORY BUT THIS IS ANOYIN' MAKORE SEMKACHO!I. AM. ANOYED.**_

**Me: Ehehehe… -sweatdrop- Lo siento, but I just love replying to reviews. I'll try to make the story part longer. Though what language are you speaking…?**

_**Kuttiepie3- I'm going to make a hetalia fanfiction with me in it. I HAVE RANDOMNESS THAT CHALLENGES ITALY'S AND A HYPERACTIVE! LIKE A SECOND ITALY! I'M A NINJA! *pulls out a smoke bomb throws it down and dissapears in the smoke***_

**Me: XD**

**Japan: O_O Another ninja?**

**Me: It appears so~!**

_**Becky999- I was laughing all the way throu this chapter. I didn't think Prussia had the strength to break a door. I feel sorry for Germany who has to put up with Brother every day and then fix the door. Poor Germany.**_

**Me: poor Germany indeed. But I had fun with this~! XD**

_**Tabby-tan- Hee Hee! I painted my nails as the flags of the the countries: Hungary, Russia, Poland, Malta, Monaco, Japan, Austria, Estonia, Finland, and France!**_

**Me: Su-WEET! I know that would be too complicated for me to do. O_o**

**And now for the REAL story~!**

While Germany forced Prussia to fix the door, Italy suggested that we go shopping, since I only had on one pair of clothes. Now that he mentioned it, he was right, so I agreed. So off to the (German) mall we go!

"Vee~ Try this one!" Italy said while handing me a purple blouse.

"'Kay then," I said while adding it to the cart. I frowned as I tried to read the price tag. Curse you foreign language! "What time is it?"

"12:45," Japan answered while looking at the clock on the wall of the store before going back to reading Fullmetal Alchemist. I only remembered it by the picture of Colonel Mustang on the cover, since the title was in Japanese.

As I looked at the sizes of the jeans, I casually glanced at the two former Axis members. Italy was looking through the jacket section while he was 'Vee~ing' and Japan was focused on his manga as he turned the page. The people around them hardly paid attention to them, except for the women who whispered at how cute the 'Italian' is. At least I think they said that. They were looking at Italy.

I smiled. I actually am shopping with two of my favorite Hetalia characters. And this isn't a dream. Giddy with excitement, I went back to picking a pair of jeans before pausing again. Somewhere in the world, another girl was with the Allies. Lucky. She gets to meet America, my home country. D:

'But… how long am I staying here?' I thought.

_Aurum was silent before looking solemnly at me. "You are needed with the Axis, as much as they need you. Same goes to why Valentine was chosen to be with the Allies."_

Why?

Okay, I understand that I may need help, but with the Axis? How can they help me with… dealing with…

_**Dull. Stupid. Useless. A burden. A problem. A lump of nothing.**_

I frowned. 'Shut up.'

Getting back to the point, why would the Axis need ME of all people? I'm just a teenage girl. Not a psychologist or miracle worker or whatever they need for whatever problem.

"Cathy! Let's-a go! We have to eat sooner or-a later at the food court!"

"… Alright then."

~{TSTW}~

I was silent as I carried my shopping bag. I scanned at the brands of shampoo, conditioner, and soap bars before scowling. Again, curse you foreign language! I sighed before picking a random bottle off the lower shelf. Might as well experiment for a bit.

"Got 'em!" I said while walking out of the aisle. Then I raised an eyebrow. "Italy? Japan? Guys?"

I couldn't find them.

I waited for a few minutes. Maybe they needed to check something out for a quick moment. But they didn't show up. I then gave up and started walking alone, on my own.

"Great. Perfecto. Wonderful!" I muttered as I walked further into the store. "Just what I need! Getting lost in a store in GERMANY. Perfectly normal. No sweat. Just find the guys and get back home."

"Which home, exactly?"

I stopped walking, my eyes widening. I looked over my shoulder, but no one was there. "… EH?"

"I said WHICH home?"

Again, as I turned a 180, no one was there. There were a few shoppers nearby, but none of them faced me. Despite that, I still felt that someone was… nearby.

"Do you consider Germany's house in Berlin a home? Or a fangirl fantasy? Better yet, why are you here?" The voice continued.

I gripped my bags tightly. That voice mentioned Germany. But as a person, not as a location. What's going on? "Where are you?"

"Where am I? What am I? Hehe, I'm afraid that I can't answer your question just yet. But don't mind me. After all, you have something else to worry about. Until we converse again, Miss Catherine."

And just like that, the presence was gone.

…

…

…

"Hijo de su mama." [1]

…

…

…

"Ah, Cathy-san! There you are!"

"Eh? Japan?" Sure enough, when I looked to my left, I saw Japan and Italy rushing towards me. I sighed in relief. Then I felt someone hug me.

"GAH!"

"Vee! I thought we lost you! And that-a Germany would find out and be angry at-a me! Please don't tell! I'm too young to die as a virgin!"

…

"Uh… Italia, your centuries old," I said while blushing at the close contact. "Your hundreds of years older than my great-abuelita. And can you let me go? Your lucky that I didn't accidentally punch you."

"Vee~ Of course!"

I then pulled back, my face still warm. "So where exactly were you guys? I thought for a moment that you deserted me."

"Werr, we were waiting, but then Itary-kun overheard someone say that there was a 30% off discount on pasta."

…

…

…

Figures," I said while facepalming.

"Vee~ Let's go then! I have plenty of pasta to cook now!"

"And then there's that one. And then there's that one," I muttered.

I then followed them out to the lines leading to the cash register. As Japan paid with his credit card, I thought about the strange voice. It sounded like it belonged to a young man. But how come I did not see him? It was like he was next to me, yet not there at the same time.

Just what is going on?

~{TSTW}~

After seeing Catherine and her new friends head for the exit, the figure that was watching them just smirked.

"You'll find out soon, my dear. But not just yet. I have other things planned for you before I introduce myself."

Then he disappeared.

~{TSTW}~

"Longest. Shopping trip. EVER!" I groaned as I dragged two heavy bags through the door to the mansion. As I took a good look at the outside of the house, I couldn't help but remember the Hetalia 2010 Christmas Event. [2] It looked just as large. With as many floors.

"Vee~ my arms feel like they're about to fall off," Italy whined next to me as he carried FOUR shopping bags. Japan already was busy unloading the rest, so we went ahead.

"Let's just dump them in the nearest room and take a rest," I said as I wiped my forehead with my arm. "Then we can-

"ZHAT'S THE WRONG ONE!"

"GAH!"

"VEE!"

"OF COURSE IT'S ZHE RIGHT ONE!"

"ZHAT SHADE IS LIGHTER ZHAN ZHE ORIGONAL ONE!"

Up to that moment, Italy and I dropped our bags and clung to each other in fear.

"SO VHAT? IT DOESN'T MAKE MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"V-Ve, Germany and Prussia are yelling," Italy whimpered.

'No duh,' I thought. "Wait here."

As I walked to the dining room, I winced at the loud yelling as I covered my ears. At least it made it easier to find them. When I arrived there, I raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Prussia was holding a paintbrush that was recently dipped in a light tan colored paint. Germany was standing next to him while yelling angrily in German. Apparently the paint did not match with the door, which was brown. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Oi!" I yelled.

"VHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ZHEN?"

"GO BUY ANOTHER CAN OF PAINT! ONE ZHAT'S ZHE CORRECT COLOR!"

"Hey! You guys?"

"**** NO! YOU DO ZHAT!"

"NEIN! IT SHOULD BE YOU!"

"… -twitch- …"

"SO SUE ME FOR GETTING ZHE WRONG SHADE!"

"EVEN ITALY WOULD OF NOTICED ZHAT IT WAS ZHE WRONG COLOR!"

"… You guys… **SHUT THE FLIP UP!**" I yelled angrily before I slammed a rolling pin (that I found on the counter) on the table. Both of the Germans then FINALLY noticed that I was there. But that still didn't stop my anger.

"Seriously, who raised you two?" I asked furiously while pointing the rolling pin at them. "You fight more than I do with Valeria (A former tormentor) at school!"

"… Are you always zhis violent-"

"**Don't you test me, albino slave."**

"… Catherine-"

"**And as for you Germany, try not to push my anger any longer. You don't want to experience the rage of a Hispanic-American teenage girl, ESPECIALLY if she is armed."**

Was it my imagination, or did Prussia actually look… terrified? Ah well, as long as he stays quiet. Germany was cautiously backing away, holding a soup ladle for protection. Pfft, a soup ladle?

I would of laughed at him if I wasn't so angry.

"C-Calm down Kleine [3]," Prussia said nervously. "Girls like you shouldn't be so threateningly-"

"**WOMEN RUN THIS WORLD, DUMMKOPF!"**

"VEE! W-Why is Cathy holding a rolling pin and yelling so loudly?"

"Germany-san, what is happening?"

"Cathy cracked, zhat's vhat!"

"Ve need to calm her down! Any ideas?"

"**Why are you backing away from me? I'm not that scary~!"**

"YES YOU ARE!"

~{TSTW}~

Asimi sighed as she walking further into the park. Valentine was supposed to be the last girl that she needed to transport to the Hetalia world. But not according to Aurum. So she now has not one, not two, but THREE girls to send to another dimension.

"Where is she?" she muttered as her eyes scanned the area. Her silver orbs then lit up.

Sitting under a large red maple tree, while reading a manga book, was a young girl. She had short brown hair, blue eyes that were focused on the chapter she's on, and wore a lime colored tank top with blue shorts and white sandals. She giggled a bit before turning the page. Apparently she was reading the first volume of Hetalia: Axis Powers.

'… How ironic,' Asimi thought while smirking.

~{TSTW}~

Morgan Freeley laughed as she saw Chibi Romano headbutting Spain on the page. "Ouch, poor Spain," she managed to say.

"Very entertaining, isn't it?"

"Huh?" turning around, Morgan found a woman standing at the other side of the tree. "Whoa! How did you get there?"

Asimi just smirked.

"Would you care to buy a bracelet?"

[1]- 'Son of a mother' in Spanish. More appropriate term to replace son of a… you know what it is. -_-

[2]- Shows a quick glimpse on what Germany's house looks like. I recommend that you see it. Very enjoyable~!

[3]- German for Little One (LITTLE?)

**Starting next chapter, I'll make the author notes a bit shorter. ^^" Also, thank you Swirly592. Your OC will be mentioned more next chapter~!**

**Review~!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	7. The Fanfic

**A/N: Sorry guys, I was SUPER BUSY these past few months. A lot happened and I had a bit of a writer's block. But now that I had an inspiration chapter plot bunny stop by, I can now make thins up date~! Now, to the reviews~! Just so you know, what's NOT in italics is what I'm saying to the reviews.**

_**Swirly592**_**-****Glad you liked it! –virtual hugs back-**

_**XxTimeOfDeathxX**_**- Yes, Morgan is going to be with them. In fact, she'll see them this chapter~! ;D And I'll glad you updated!**

_**TamashiiWolf**_**- Really? Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Alright then, from now on, that rolling pin was marble!**

**Prussia: Ver-**

**Me: I said no swearing! –holds marble rolling pin threateningly at him-**

**Prussia: O_o**

_**Memoranda**_**- Indeed, I had a lot of fun typing out they're arguments! And the 'hijo de su mama' phrase is what I usually say, after hearing my mother say that! XD And the ghost person is not Canada, just so you know. Far from him….**

**Italy: Vee~ Who?**

**Me: Canada… -facepalm-**

_**Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon**_**- So Zhong is the host then. Well, I salute you soldier. And Victoria ought to stir up some chaos! XD Nuuu! The laptop! D: And awww, Kiyoshi~! I'll send him some of my mama's arroz chaufa~!**

**Germany: Wunderbar….**

_**anonomas russia fan**_**- Yes, you are! XD Thanks for reviewing~!**

**Germany: -death glare at reviewer-**

**Prussia: WHO ARE YOU CALLING UNAWESOME, YOU-**

**Me: Respect the reviewers!**

_**LoveofWarriors1998**_**- Yes, very interesting indeed. –drinks cup of Inca Kola-**

**Japan: Hmm…. –goes back to drinking tea-**

_**HetaliaSuperFan123**_**- Well, here's the update~! Glad you like this story! I'm surprised I have this many reviews… And of course Romano will be shown! He is part of the Axis~! He'll be mention real soon~!**

**And now for the REAL story~!**

[Third Person POV]

While this chaos in the kitchen was going on, elsewhere in the living room, two cats were sleeping on the couch. One was curled up and had unusual blue fur and a ribbon tied around his neck that had the colors black, red, and yellow. Sleeping next to him was a brown cat that let out small, cute 'meow's every few seconds.

Introducing Germouser and Pookie.

"Kesheowsheowsheowsheow!"

And Prussiacat.

Said silver furred cat slinked into the room and headed straight for his fellow housemates. "Oi! Bruder! Wake up!" he mewed as he batted at the head of his brother.

Germouser just answered by scowling and covering the top of his head with his paws. "Not now. I'm trying to sleep."

"But the awesome me commands you to! This is very important! Don't make me pull your tail out!" Prussiacat meowed back while glaring at him with his red eyes, one which had a long scar over it.

Annoyed, Germouser just ignored him and continued to (try to) sleep. Pookie, on the other hand, just perked her head up and tilted her head. Was it her imagination, or was there a rukas going on in the next room? The brown cat then stood up on her four legs and stretched before jumping off the couch. [1]

"Well, at least some cat decides to listen to my awesome word!" Prussiacat said while smirking. "Follow me, my servant! To the kitchen!"

At that, the two cats left the living room.

"To think, that there was once peace and quiet," Germouser mused before finally gaining unconsciousness.

~{TSTW}~

[Back to Cathy's POV]

Already, I have managed to creep out the Axis Powers and Prussia. I guess I can count that as an accomplishment, but right now I was busy thinking of other things. Like how to calm down!

'Alright Martinez, cool your jets,' I thought in my head to my angry side. _Heck no! These idiotas are really ticking my off! Let me hit they're snooze button with this thing!'_

Just so you know, my angry side isn't really a different side of me. Just a strong emotion that I secretly hide whenever I'm annoyed. Though, it hasn't really been that much of a problem. Until now…

I mentally sweatdropped as I subconsciously tightened my grip on the marble rolling pin in my hands. Now what?

"Uh, hey, Cathy, Vant some wurst? Or beer?" Prussia said while nervously smiling. Germany glared at him at that last part.

"Idiot! She is still a minor! Even here! She must be around fourteen years old!" [2]

"**I'm fifteen, just so you know!" **I snarled out. I always hated it when I was mistaken to be younger than I actually am. Stupendous, more fuel for the fire.

"Germany-san, we may have to resort to defending ourserves if she becomes more viorent," Japan stated while putting a hand on the sheath of his katana.

"V-Ve! You mean we might-a have to hurt her?" Italy yelped while clutching his white flag.

'_What am I, a terminator?'_ my angry side snapped at me. _'Why does everyone misunderstand me!'_ 'I really need to calm down. Just… calm… down… Think of something relaxing…' I thought to myself.

"Meow~!"

…

…

…

Was that… a cat?

Slowly turning around, I saw a familiar brown cat that was sitting on the countertop. She swished her tail side to side as she looked at me. "Meow~!"

…

…

…

"KITTY!" :D

I then tossed the rolling pin onto the table before dashing over to pick up the cat, whom I recognized as Pookie. As I cuddled her, I continued to smile while stroking her soft fur. "Pookie~! Your fur is even more soft than I thought it would be~!"

I didn't know that, but while I was up in kitty heaven, Germany, Japan, and Prussia looked at me with deadpan expressions, while Italy was just relieved and smiling, seeing that I calmed down.

"Vell… guess zhats one way to control her crazy side," Prussia muttered.

Below the table, Prussiacat also had the same expression. 'What does she see in that unawesome cat?"

~{TSTW}~

I was now in my room trying to put away all the clothes that I bought at the mall into my dresser and wardrobe. Pookie was on my bed, looking at me curiously as I finally closed the last drawer.

"And that's that," I sighed while sitting on the chair at me desk. "I'm finally done!"

"Meow~!" Pookie replied. I just smiled at her before putting her on my lap and petting the top of her head.

"Well, I'm bored. How much time does it take to boil pasta?" I said while frowning. As Italy promised, he was now cooking noodles for lunch. I would have looked around the house, but I was too nervous about getting lost. What Germany and Japan were doing, I have no clue. Prussia? He was making a phone call. Probably his Bad Touch Trio friends?

~{TSTW}~

[Third Person's POV]

"Oh? There is another _demoiselle_ that decided to 'drop by'?" France mused while twirling a lock of hair on his fingertips.

"Zhat's right! According to West, Italy just found her last night sleeping on zhe couch! She had a few things vith her, along vith a dog. Crazy little thing."

"And she also had no idea 'ow she arrived?" France guessed.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Because when I decided to do drop by at the Allied Powers Reunion at _Angleterre_'s house, there also was a girl there. She looked cute in her sleep," France answered before taking a sip of red wine.

"No vay!"

"Way," France said while smiling. "Tell me, was there anything else strange about this Cathy?"

"Hmm… Vell… she did have zhis bracelet that had flag beads of West, Italy, and Japan," Prussia answered.

Now that part was interesting. "Did it have a gold and a silver thread tied into it?"

"Ja! Let me guess, zhe other girl had a similar bracelet?"

"_Oui_."

~{TSTW}~

[Cathy's POV]

"Do you think this is a bad idea, Pookie?" I asked as I continued to type on my Word Document on my Dad's laptop. Turns out it also was transported to the Hetalia World, along with the charger. Thank goodness! I can't live without the Internet.

"Meow~!"

"I'll take that as a no," I said while grinning. Since I was bored, I decided to make a fanfiction of my stay here. Not that I'm expecting any reviews. But maybe the other girl who is now with the Allies might also have a Fanficfion account.

"Now for a title…" I pondered.

"_Eleven eleven!" I said while grinning at my light pink digital clock as the numbers changer from 11:10 to 11:11._

_I then closed my eyes. Already knowing what to wish for._

_I always loved to travel to different parts of the world. Or anywhere out of the state! I remember flying to my parent's home countries in South and Central America._

'_My wish… to see the world!'_

Perfect!

I then typed the title in, but paused.

To See The World.

But there is another girl out there. Hmmm. I then added something at the end.

Cathy's Story. There! To See The World: Cathy's Story!

I then confirmed it and went back to petting Pookie.. Now all I have to do is wait.

~{TSTW}~

[At nighttime]

"And make sure that my friends from school back home will be alright. In Jesus' name, amen," I finished.

"Arf!" Toffee barked while jumping up a bit.

I laughed at his input. "Oh, and please tell Mama that Toffee misses her. And her belly rubs."

As usual, it took a while for me to sleep. But I managed to drift of into the comforting embrace of unconsciousness. And to the mystery of dreams.

_I was back in the same forest clearing with Aurum. The fireflies darted in front and around us as I shivered in the cold. I was wearing only a t-shirt and shorts after all._

"_So how are things back home?" I asked while rubbing my arms for warmth._

_Aurum smile mysteriously at me. "There is no need to worry. As long as you have the bracelet, no time will pass in your world."_

_I sighed in relief. "That's good, cause I forgot to feed my pet mouse," I laughed nervously. Neo is so gonna hate me for forgetting again. "And Valentine?"_

_Aurum then frowned. "She is… well… but seems to be troubled."_

"_Troubled? As in?" I asked, wanting to know more._

"_Nothing you should worry about for now. Besides, she is in good hands."_

"_With the Allies?" I guessed._

"_Yes," she replied, smiling again. "Along with Morgan."_

"_Morgan?" I said while raising an eyebrow. I know two friends with that name._

"_Morgan Freely. She is now being transported to the Nordic countries as we speak," Aurum replied._

_I then hesitated. "Does she… also have… problems?"_

_The black and golden ahired woman then smiled sadly down at me. "Unfortunately. Though right now I am concerned with Valentine… And you."_

_I looked away as I bit my lower lip. I didn't exactly talked much to people with my problems. There's just no point._

_**Idiot. Hiding your problems from everyone else. You secretly want something to make the pain go away. Do what you almost did last month!**_

'_Shut. Up!' I thought furiously at the voice while glaring at empty space. 'Get out of my head. Now.'_

"_I'll be fine," I said lowly as I looked back at Aurum._

_The look in her eyes showed that she didn't believe me. Then those golden orbs widened as she looked to the side. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew past us, scattering the fireflies that now flew away from the clearing._

_I shivered again, but this time I felt more… uneasy. It was like… there was someone, or something, out there. One that wasn't friendly._

"_I must go," Aurum said while looking back at me. "Valentine is having a nightmare."_

_My eyes widened at this before I shielded them from the burst of light that came afterwards._

As I opened my eyes, I felt an increase in warmth. I sighed in relief as I wrapped the covers more tightly around me before I frowned. Valentine… Morgan… They all suffer from problems as well… I wonder…

I then sat up while looking at the window. It was still nighttime… Already knowing that sleep won't come for a while, I quietly slipped out of bed and tiptoed to my desk, turning on the laptop when I sat down on the swivel chair.

I looked up on the Internet and looked up my profile. As I scrolled down to my most recent story, my eyes widened away before I grinned.

Already I had four reviews. Score!

~{TSTW}~

[With the Nordics, in Third Person POV]

Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, and Finland just looked at the person lying down on the latter's couch. She looked to be around the age of a teenager, with short brown hair and sleepy closed eyes. Around her wrist was a brown, silver, and gold bracelet with five beads that looked like they're flags.

"So… Who's going to wake her up?" Iceland asked, breaking the silent tension.

"I'll do it!" Denmark replied with a broad grin as adjusted his axe and put it back on his shoulder.

"No," Norway said while deadpanning.

"Do you think she'll recognize me as a country?" Sealand said while peeking from behind the couch at the girl.

"Peter, please, just go back to sleep," Finland said while smiling and sweatdropping, not sure how exactly to handle this situation.

"Hmm," was all Sweden said.

[1] Italy once called Pookie a her ("B-But, I love her!"), so I'm guessing it's a she.

[2] Drinking age in Germany- 16

**And now Morgan is with the Nordics~! Hope you liked this, readers~! Review!**

**Toffee: Arf!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	8. The Sense

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter because I'm typing this right now in SUMMER SCHOOL.**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! DX**

**Also, America's birthday was up last week~! Happy belated B-Day, Alfred! USA! USA! USA! –waves flag- My parents even bought a brand new flag for us to hang~! :D**

**Now onto the reviews~!**

**_Phantoms Lil Waffle_- Yes, the kitties~! I like cats. Is that a problem? :3 And I'm glad Prussiacat still has fangirls.**

**Prussiacat: Meow! (I AM AWESOME!)**

**_Hetalia-EnglandthePirate_- Thank you~! :D**

**_BunniesGoWild_- (BTW, Love your username! :D) This is your first review? Wow! I'm honored that you decided to share your opinion on my story! And as for Cathy's backround, yes, she does indeed have some Peruvian blood in her. I'll explain more about it this next chapter~! And INCA KOLA IS THE BEST COLA! I love it~! –w- Cheerio~!**

**_FallingStarXan_- That's exactly what's going to happen VERY SOON~! ;D Thanks for you review~!**

**_Memoranda_- The Axis and Prussia are all fine. O.O I have? Well then… let the invasion begin~! XD**

**_Rainfurr26_- AMIGA! I haven't heard from you in a while~! :D And YUS! Prussia deserves and applause indeed~! And he is fixing the door. He's just not… that very good at it. ^^"**

**Prussia: I HEARD THAT YOU UNAWESOME AUTHORESS!**

**Me: Who you calling unawesome, albino? Excuse me. ^_^ -goes to hit him with the golf club-**

**_Neko Chan. Sky_- HAHAHA! –American Laugh- The Axis better watch their backs~!**

**Germany and Japan: O_o**

**Italy: V-Ve… -blushing- She touched my-a hair curl…**

**Me: This is the part where you run. XD**

**_LoveofWarriors1998_- Really~? Hmm, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.**

**_Swirly592_- :D**

**_Guest_- (LOL, again, props to you for your username!) Then you don't have to wait any longer! Thanks to the wonder of COMPUTERS~! French accents, oui oui! Da da da daaaa~! I'm now becoming a Legend of Zelda fan. :3**

**_Salene the WolfCat_- PASTAAAA~! XD**

**And now for the REAL story~!**

After quickly checking the progress of how many reviews my new story received, I then went back to bed. Ah, sleep. Have I ever told you that I just love it? It's a very wonderful thing, sleep. Sweet, precious, never intended to be taken for granted, sleep. I could just lie here for ever and ever and ever and ever-

"Oi! Kleine! Vake up!"

… And ever and ever and ever-

"Fusosososo~! Looks like the señorita is still dreaming."

… And. Ever. And. Ever. And. Ever. And. Ever-

"Just-a wake her up already! I don't need to-a waste time here!"

--

"VAKE UP!"

I then growled a bit as I opened my eyes and sit up, turning to glare at Prussia. "Que? I like my sleep, just so you-" I started before freezing.

Standing over me, next to a scowling Prussia, was a grinning Spain and bored-looking Romano.

…

…

…

"STRANGER DANGER!"

"Wha-?"

POW!

"CHIGI!"

~{TSTW}~

As I continued on eating a piece of German Apple Pancake, I once again was avoiding looking at the person I hit. Germany looked wearily at me with an 'Again? Really?' look on his face while Italy looked concerned at his _fratello_. Japan silently (and expressionlessly…) ate his breakfast while Prussia was cackling and Spain tried to put ice on the bruise on Romano's face.

"OW! I can-a do it by myself, tomato *******!" I heard Romano hiss out, causing me to wince from the swearing and guilt.

"But Lovi," Spain said.

"But nothing! And quit-a calling me that! It's LOVINO! Or Romano! Get that straight!"

I then gulped before turning to look at the personification of the southern part of Italy. **(France Ohonhonhonhon~! Me: Beat it Frenchie! –slaps him with a magazine-)** He was scowling and grumbling to himself in Italian as he pressed a bag of ice to the side of his head. Gathering up what little courage I had, I pushed away my plate.

"Uh…"

Romano then glanced at me before frowning again. "What is it?"

I then shrank a bit under his hard gaze before I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm sorry that… I jab punched you…"

"So that's what it was," Spain said cheerfully. "It was good hit."

"Don't encourage her ****it!" Romano snapped at him. I winced again.

'Romano may be one of my favorite characters, but he swears enough to put a sailor to shame,' I though while sweatdropping. Wait, sweatdropping? Cool~! Anime graphics!

"Lovi, don't say things like that in front of Cathy. She's still very young," Spain scolded.

"She's/I'm fifteen," Prussia, Germany, and I said simultaneously.

"Though it would be nice if I could block out obscene words…" I mumbled before finishing my milk.

"See? What did I tell you Roma?"

"IT'S ROMANO YOU ****ING IDIOT!"

"VEE! _Fratello_, please stop yelling…"

"You could try the hug therapy on him," I casually said while smirking.

"**** NO!"

~{TSTW}~

[Third Person POV]

"Where's the beer?" Denmark asked while tearing through the fridge. Finland just sighed as Norway dragged him back by his tie. "Not here, because I don't allow alcohol in this house ever since we took in Peter."

"It's Sealand!" the micronation said while waving a fork in the air.

"So cute~!" Morgan squealed before hugging him, still in her fangirl daze.

"And there definitely won't be any at all now that another minor is here," Iceland said while petting Mr. Puffin.

"I don't believe this!" Denmark said while throwing his hands in the air after he was released from Norway's grasp.

"Believe it already," Norway said while getting back to his breakfast. "Idiot."

"Anyone else want more muelsi?" Sweden asked while walking back into the kitchen with a bowlful of said food.

"I'll try some!" Morgan said while raising her hand, the beads on her bracelet rattling a bit.

"No thanks…" Denmark sulked.

~{TSTW}~

[Cathy's POV]

Shortly after breakfast, Germany took Japan and Italy out for some training, which I wanted to see (hey, that's classic comedy gold there), but I had other things to do outside.

"KYA!" I said before roundhouse kicking the punching bag. "KYA!"

Yes, I know a bit of karate. For about at least a year. But I'm not an expert. I just got moved to orange belt, for Pete's sake! Still, even though I was now in another world, I still remember Sensei telling us to practice ten minutes a day. And since he punishes us when we fail to do so, I didn't want to take that chance. Just in case.

"HYA! HYA!" I yelled while palm-striking the punching back, since hitting it with my knuckles would be a one-way ticket to pain and blisters.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, which freaked me out.

"GAH!" I said before back-fisting the intruder.

"HEY!" the stranger said while grabbing my fist just in time. When I felt my panic wear off, I turned around to see a certain Italian glare accusingly at me.

"Ah! Romano! Uh, sorry about that. Again," I said while sweating nervously. Great, I almost hit him again! Not that it would have ended up with another bruise, but still.

"It was weak," was all he said.

"… What?" I asked?

"Even my-a stupid brother can hit better than you when he is in danger. Your arm isn't even properly straight," Romano said while adjusting the position of my arm. He noticed the bracelet on my wrist and raised an eyebrow at the beads, but didn't comment.

I only blinked before blushing at the contact. "Uh… you know karate?"

"Of course not. But I do how to fight," Romano said before dropping my arm, which lowered without his support. "Anyway, the Potato ******'s brother wants to-a talk to you."

And with that, he left. I just looked after him, eyes wide. Did he just… give me a few pointers?

~{TSTW}~

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked while sitting down with my laptop as I looked up some fanfiction. Our Messed Up Lives, to be exact. Prussia and I were in the living room, with the TV on a European football game. In German, of course. "Need to solve a word puzzle?"

"Zhe Awesome Me does not play word puzzles," Prussia indignantly said.

"Not even Mad Libs?" I asked. Those were actually fun. For a while…

"Zhat's besides zhe point. I just vanted to ask you if you know someone named Valentine Evermore."

I then froze during a mid-scroll on chapter twelve, which I had decided to reread. Valentine? How did he hear about her?

"So you do know here," Prussia said triumphantly when he saw my expression.

I inwardly panicked before thinking of a quick plan. "Um, no. I was just surprised at a plot twist I jus read on a story I was reading," I quickly said while adjusting my expression to a nonchalant one.

"Vhat was it?" Prussia asked, not convinced.

I then slumped as I felt a gloomy cloud form over me. "…Why did he do that? …I had faith in him!" I said while shaking my fist at the laptop in anguish. "You backstabbing Japanese spy! Traitor! Two-faced deceiver!" [1]

Out of my perpetual vision, I saw Prussia look at me in surprise.

"One of my favorite characters just turned the heroes in to the bad guys," I explained while slumping again. I really was upset about it. Why Japan? Why did you do it? DX

"… Zhen I guess you don't know Valentine?" Prussia asked while looking at me warily.

I shook my head. "Nope. I do like her name, though. Sounds prettier than mine." I then waited as a paused filled the room.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked innocently.

"… Ja," he said slowly.

I then smiled. "Okay then. Thanks for not thinking of me as a freak. I'm just overdramatic at times."

After standing up and walking out of the room, I sighed in relief. That was close… Good thing I like to practice acting.

~{TSTW}~

"So Lauren is going crazy," I mused while typing up a review for the chapter. "I personally blame the cat for it," I added while smirking. It had to be Teacup. [2]

"Meow!" Prussiacat yowled indignantly while giving me a dirty look. I just laughed while patting the top of his head.

"Don't worry, I wasn't talking about you. Or you," I added to Germouser, who was curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace. We were in another room that had expensive-looking sofas and armchairs. I then went back to looking at the chapter.

"Hmm… Dark Side?" I asked myself while reading the featured song. "I wonder how it sounds like…" I then opened up a new window and went to YouTube, looking up Kelly Clarkson Dark Side. I was about to click on the first video that showed, when…

"Hola~!'

"GAH!" I yelped while jumping in my seat. I turned around to see Spain looking over my shoulder at the screen of the laptop. I raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Spain? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Germany and the others have returned from training, and it's almost time for lunch," he said with a sunny smile.

I just stared at him before nodding. "Okay then… gracias for telling me that…"

Spain then frowned a bit, which freaked me out. "… Is there something wrong…?" I asked cautiously.

He then tilted his head. "Your Hispanic, si?"

I then nodded. "Yes. How did you know?" Before, people would guess that I'm Mexican (which I'm NOT) or Filipino. Which can be a bit annoying after a while.

Spain just looked at me before putting a hand on his forehead. Now THAT surprised me.

I just froze, unsure of what to do. What on earth was he doing? Did he think that I was sick or something? The Spanish country just closed his eyes. I then felt a weird sensation. Like… Something in my blood was reacting. I felt a little dizzy at this.

Then, all of a sudden, Spain opened his eyes and removed his hand. The feeling was gone, but I still felt my vision go a bit hazy. I just shook my head before rubbing the side of my head and looking back at Spain with wide eyes.

"What was that?" I asked while looking at him in shock.

Now he was no longer smiling. He looked… guilty? He then smiled again but a little more sadly. "Lo siento Cathy, but I wanted to check on something."

"Which was?" I asked while inching away a bit.

He had that guilty look on his face again, which made me a bit more nervous. "Each nation can tell whether their heritage is in the blood of a human. But the less a person has it, the harder it is to sense it. Some of us, however, can detect it with ease."

'So that's why Germany couldn't sense that I had a bit of German blood in me,' I realized. I then looked at Spain again with curiosity.

"Wait… so… you were sensing whether I had your heritage in my?" I guessed.

Spain smiled again, but I still could see the guilt. Which annoyed me, because I couldn't help but feel… sad. "Exacto. It's very, very faint. But it's still there."

He then stood up and left the room. Before seeing him close the door, I saw him hide his eyes with his hair. Was he… trying to hide his emotions.

I then looked at Germouser and Prussiacat. "… What was that all about?" I asked them.

They only looked at me before the former just seemed to shrug his shoulders and go back to sleep. Prussiacat just looked at the door before looking at me with the same confusion I have.

I then felt my forehead. "So he can sense that… I'm a mestizo."

[1] Our Messed Up Lives is a sequel to a thrilling story made by memoranda. The first fanfic is My Messed Up Life, which I recommend you go see. The summary is basically a girl named Issa kidnapped, along with a classmate named Josh, by the Axis Powers. Why? Read it yourself to find out~!

[2] Teacup is a mysterious character that you hear of in Our Messed Up Lives, but can read about more in Lauren's Story, a fanfic made by Art and Soul that foucuses on an OC made by here that's in the My Messed Up Life and Our Messed Up Lives fanfics.

**What is up with Spain? Weeeellllll, that will be revealed in the next chapter, which tells of my headcanon~!**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	9. The Reviews

**A/N: So sorry people, but I lost my flashdrive and ALL of my drafts in it for future chapters. -_-**

**And also was sucked into the Rise of the Guardians fandom when I saw the movie. It. Was. EPIC! :D**

**Also, please leave reviews for XxTimeOfDeathxX's fic that goes along with this. She needs more respect. –nods solemnly-**

**And now for replying to reviews~!**

**_Phantoms Lil Waffle_**** – ****Both are a cute and fluffy combination. :3**

**_Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon _****– ****Nice to meet all of your OCs. I understand how chaotic it is (regarding my Revealed chracters…) especially when they are all TEENAGERS! DX**

**And GerCan? Hmm, personally I like Romerica and ItaCan right now. ;D**

**_Memoranda _****– ****Of COURSE I mentioned your story! How could I not~? And SI, I have a new sorella~! :D –hugs back- And as for Spain, all will be explained this chapter. I did not intend for it to be this fluffy. O.O**

**_Guest _****– ****Niiccceeee~! :D I would SO LOVE to see a picture of an Axis Powers beaded bracelet as a result of this fic~! –wink wink nudge nudge-**

**_Skymonsterrrr _****– ****Hehehe, looks like we have France's replacement~!**

**Spain: Que bueno~!**

**Germany: Mein Gott. -_-**

**_SilentFrenchNight _****– ****Don't worry, I only will hit THE Frenchie. –gives France a look- And looks like we have a hug request~! And you want Cathy involved as well? :D –glomps you- GRACIAS~! –drags Prussiacat, Germouser, Pookie, Prussia, Germany, and Cathy in on the hug-**

**_Swirly592 _****– ****And you get another free appearance~! –cue TADAAA~! Noise-**

**_Lovesmorethan1anime _****– ****Thank you~! And props to your user name~! :D**

**_derpology_ - He does know that girls can fight (since he's seem female nations fight before) but Cathy isn't the best fighter compared to other foes he faced against. Practicing karate in a gym is one thing, but in real life? That would be a different story. In a way, Romano helped a bit in preparing her for the real world.**

**_xplodingmircowave_ - Thanks! And Teacup. -glares- One of my nemesis... ATTACK! -unleashes stoat at him-**

**Now onto the chapter~! :D**

* * *

><p>Again, I love sleep. If it was an Olympic sport, I would be one of the youngest participants from America. And considering that being around Hetalia characters can wear you out, it would be no surprise that I would find myself taking a nap more often. It was a few days after the 'Spain Heritage Incident' and there was no word from Aurum. Not to mention that Spain avoided me as much as he could, which I couldn't help but find hurtful. To avoid sulking around, I distracted myself by observing the Hetalia characters that I now live with so I could record my 'adventures' on my fanfic.<p>

But I was far from getting used to this lifestyle.

For instance, one day I was dragged into pranking Germany with Prussia one day, and on the next we butted heads after he tried to swipe my laptop (which is technically my Dad's...). Whenever I found myself wandering the mansion, I'd either get lost or stumble upon something, like the time I saw Germany baking cakes in a pink apron (which he made me promise not to tell anyone in exchange for having the first three slices, after I finished rolling around on the floor laughing) and when I spotted Japan design a cosplay outfit (hint, Inuyasha~!).

But this day marked the time in which I was royally ticked.

It started by a wake up call.

"VAKE UP KLEINE!"

Waking from my dreamless sleep, I barely opened my eyes before I felt something connect to my side and push me off of my bed.

THUMP.

Feeling the back of my head bang against the wooden floor, I hissed before squeezing my eyes shut from the pain. Slowly rolling to my side, I tenderly touched the forming bump. Scowling, I sat up and glared at the albino ex-nation who only smirked. Most likely he was getting revenge for my comment about his perverted nature from yesterday.

"Zhe Awesome Prussia strike again!" he cackled before running out of my room.

Eye twitching, I climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin, trying to ignore the ache on my cranium. Sighing, I continued to rest, hoping that was all of the introductions that I would have. After a few seconds of silence, I smiled, feeling at peace. Ah, sleep. Sweet, uninterrupted-

"Kesheowsheowsheow~"

... Dang it.

Groaning, I felt a paw bat at my hair relentlessly. Covering my head with the covers did nothing, since the meowing only grew louder, like a whine. I tried to push the cat away, but he only swatted at my hand, leaving a few scratches. Irritated at this, I gave up and slid out of bed, picking Prussiacat up and setting him outside of my door. Before he could run back in, I slammed it shut before he could sneak back inside. I then smirked as I walked back to my bed, ignoring the sound of claws scratching at my door.

I may love cats, but even they shouldn't interrupt my sleep.

~{TSTW}~

"Buenos dias," I said sleepily, scratching the side of my head as I walked into the kitchen.

Japan looked up from his manga before nodding in acknowledgement. "Good morning Cathy-san."

Some part of me still asked if I was dreaming. Even after a couple of days of staying in Germany's mansion, I sometimes find myself looking at all around me in awe. It didn't help that I would check outside the window and be reminded that I'm no longer at home in Midwest America. I try not to think about it too much though. Since then it would lead to...

"Where are the others?" I asked, pouring myself some milk, subconsciously bitingly lower lip.

"Werr," the Asian nation said before pausing, probably thinking about where indeed our fellow countries are. "Romano-kun and Spain-san went to buy tomatoes. Germany-san is trying to improve Itary-kun's physical strength and dragged him into training again."

I then quirked my lips into a frown. "Poor guy," I muttered, placing my cup of calcium into the microwave and tapping in the time to heat it for thirty seconds.

Walking over to the refridgerator, I took out the carton of eggs. That's when I felt that a pair of eyes were focused on me. No surprise there. More often than not, I would catch the nations looking at me with an examining look. Well, except for Italy and Spain. I don't blame them, since I did just appear out of nowhere on Germany's couch. But still, it's kind of awkward. And annoying. What do they expect me to do? Break into a safe, stuff some cash into a sack, and jump through a window while yelling _'Seeya suckers!'_? I'm only a fifteen year old high school student, not some highly trained burglar.

I then raised an eyebrow, realizing something.

"Wait... Then where is-"

"Kesesesesese!"

SPLAT!

...

...

Should of known. Should. Of. Known.

Hands clenching into fists, I slowly turned to glare at the smug ex-Nation. "... Really?" I growled, feeling the yolk of the egg thrown at my face dribble down and obscure the lenses of my glasses. "Was that necessary?"

Crossing his arms, the albino just stared down at me. "Vhat are you going to do? Run crying to your Muti?"

"Arf!"

Raising an eyebrow, Prussia turned to see a certain yorkie give him a furious look, his teeth bared. Padding forward, Toffee growled, displeased at the prank he pulled on his master.

"Now now Toffee, let's not act unawesome here," Prussia said, backing away a bit. "I-It was just a joke!"

Apparently he did not agree. Next thing I knew, he was chasing that jerk out of the kitchen. At least that got a smile from me. "I love that dog," I said, before grimacing when I felt liquid dripping on my shirt.

Hearing a chuckle, I then glared at Japan. "Just help me get this gunk off before I swipe away your Naruto manga."

~{TSTW}~

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"Arf!"

Lowering his head, Blackie gave another bark at Toffee, who didn't bow down. Tail wagging, the much smaller dog yipped back, and thus they began chasing each other. Smiling, I then went back to typing on my laptop, enjoying the breeze. Germany had an amazing backyard, with more than enough room to run around in and a great garden. But I shouldn't of expected anything less, considering that this is the house of a nation.

I then clicked on the tab that showed the reviews for the chapters that I already posted, while Gilbrid chirped from his perch on my head. I actually got more feedback than I thought I would. When I typed up this story, it was just to let this off my chest, since it's not like I could contact any of my family and friends. Of course, the readers on this site think that this is just another 'Human girl thrust into the Hetalia world' fanfic. But at least I can make them laugh.

It actually makes me fell more... better about myself.

_18katrina- Huzzah! Prussia is here! May this story be deemed, even more awesome. :D_

_Although I dont think Prussia has an accent like Germany. At least, he isnt usually written with an accent. But dont take my word for it cuz most of the tine Im wrong. XD_

_This chapter was funny! :D_

_I can relate to your OC so much! ;D You know what they say, great minds think alike! /shot_

_Im wondering whats in store for next chapter... Probably something crazy... ;)_

_Anyways, update soon! :)_

Chuckling, I leaned my head against my hand, smiling wider than I should. She can relate to me, huh? Probably since this is real, and not just a fantasy that fangirls dream of. I then felt something nudge at my leg. Looking down, I saw Aster lay her head down on my lap, her big eyes tugging at my heart strings.

Petting her golden fur, I sighed contentedly. Out of all the inhabitants of this mansion, I get along with the pets the best. They already befriended Toffee, even though Prussiacat still glares at him from time to time. Gilbird was the best bird to have when I'm on my laptop, Germouser was a nice cat to snuggle if I wanted to get away from all the noise, and the dogs just have this friendly aura around them. They didn't look at me in suspicion, unlike the nations. They comforted me.

"Good girl... Germany is really lucky to have you," I said, planting a kiss on the lab's forehead before turning back to my laptop.

Only to have me let out a strangled gasp.

_Kleptogirl - __Wah! *Glomps Italy and hugs him*_

_Your awesome! *Throws self at Germany, still hugging Italy* I will hug you too! I love how Getmany and you are fighting… then you fainted. *laughs* So… YouXGermany? Cute! _

_*suddenly turns to Japan* Hahahaha! *Let's go of Italy and Germany and walks towards Japan* I WILL CLAIM YOUR VITAL REGIONS! *Glomps and hugs* KIWAI! *tries to hug you all* Bye! Update soon!_

...

...

...

_"Que?!"_

~{TSTW}~

SLAM!

Hearing the door slam open, Italy jumped and nearly dropped the pizza dough that he was spinning on his hand. "VEE!"

Turning around, he saw Cathy rush into the kitchen and open some drawers, rummaging though the contents inside them and placing some on the table. He may not be able to see her expression from here, but her posture was constantly flincing.

"Ah, Cathy? Are you alright?" the Italian asked, feeling a bit concerned on how she was acting.

"Not yet," the brunette muttered before pulling out a cutting board and placing it on the counter before going back to searching. "Just need to bash it out first."

"Eh? Bash?"

What on earth was she talking about? His question was answered when the human girl let out a sound of approval and held up the marble rolling pin that she used a few days ago, when she was trying to silence Germamy and Prussia, only to become angry in the process. He still had nightmares from that incident.

"This will do!" Cathy said before taking off her glasses and putting them on the table. _"And considering that this is an anime I'm in, it won't be as hazardous to my health,"_ she muttered to herself, eye twitching.

"Vee?"

...

..

"HUH?! W-Wait, Cathy, why are you-a looking like that?! N-No, put the rolling pin down! Put it down!"

"Well, I can't think of any other solution!"

_BAM!_

"VEE! Cathy, are you alright?!"

_"Uuuhhhh_... Didn't work... I'll have to try... again..."

_BAM!_

"UWAAAH! Please Cathy, stop hitting yourself!"

"... Drat... Still thinking about it... _again..."_

"NO! NOT AGAIN-"

_BAM!_

"VEE! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! YOUR FREAKING ME OUT!"

_"... again..."_

"No Cathy-san, this is not the way!"

"Japan! Thank goodness you-a came!"

"Let go... You don't... understand..."

And after dropping the pin, the world turned back.

~{TSTW}~

"Out of all girls that end up sleeping on bruder's couch, we get the strange one!" Prussia said, scowling while throwing his hands up in disbelief.

"Ssshh! The niña is sleeping. Let her rest," Spain said before looking down at the unconscious girl, his gaze softening.

"She does more than enough of that daily," the albino muttered, crossing his arms and scowling. "Why did she try whacking herself with a rolling pin?"

"Who knows. Either way, it's-a clear that she should stay OUT of the kitchen!" Romano said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, no need for you to stay here!" he said, glaring at Prussia.

"And why now?"

"Because you are one of the most perverted nations on this planet!"

_"What was that?"_

"You heard me, *******!"

Deadpanning, Spain turned to the two arguing countries before standing up and grabbing them by the collars of their shirts. Not giving them a chance to react, he walked to the door and kicked them out before slamming it shut. Hearing their yells of indignation, he sighed before shaking his head and walking back to the bed tat Cathy slept on.

Her head was bandaged, not to mention that a black eyes was forming. Germouser was curled up at her feet, occasionally opening an eye and checking on her before going back to his nap.

Sighing, the Spaniard sat down on the chair placed next to the bed and brushed away some strands of dark brown hair from her eyes. "... You look so much like them..." was all he said.

_'... Maybe that's why...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Up next, bonus chapter~!<strong>

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	10. Bonus: Finding Friendship, Silent Secret

**A/N: Okaaay, time for the bonus chapter~! This is mainly to show some more insight on what is going on with Morgan and Aurum, along with a few hints on what is going on here. Enjoy~!**

**Review Responses:**

**_EqualDemise731_ - Well, hopefully this chapter will clear a few things up. And glad that you like my story~!**

**Russia Fey - Wow, has it really been that long? (O.O) And glad that you like how I've written this~! Didn't expect that I'd get such wonderful feedback~!**

**red rose of doom - There is? Hmm, probably will have to go over the reviews again.. and P.S. Gracias~! :3**

**xplodingmicrowave - Now THAT will be explained next chapter, once Cathy speaks with Aurum again. ;D**

* * *

><p>Finland was freaking out, Denmark was sulking, Iceland was trying to keep his puffin safe from the newcomer while Norway was looking suspiciously at her, and Sweden just went back to cooking. While the short-haired girl just smiled like there was nothing wrong with this picture.<p>

The only one besides the human who wasn't upset, tensed, or indifferent to this situation was Sealand, who was actually overjoyed. Probably from that one comment she made...

_"So, you think that I deserved to be recognized as a country?"_

_"Peter, I don't think that-"_

_"Well DUH! Why shouldn't you be a country?"_

_"... Uh..."_

_"... You really believe that?"_

_"Mhmm~!"_

_"... One day... you shall be chosen to be one of my advisors!"_

This was great! Already he gained a supporter! Grinning, Sealand looked from behind the armchair. "Morgan, are you there?"

Silence.

Pouting, Sealand crossed his arms before standing up and walking further into the room. He asked her this morning if she wanted to play Hide-And-Seek, which to she agreed. Problem was, she was very hard to find. Either she gotten herself lost in this house, (which actually wasn't that large, since Sweden didn't see the point in having such a gigantic manor if it would be mostly empty anyway) or was better at this game than he thought she would be.

Closing the door to the living room, the boy sighed before looking around in the hallway. "Morgan? You can't hide forever, you know!" he declared, pointing ahead of him as he puffed out his chest, trying to sound more intimidating than he actually was.

...

...

...

"Very well, have it your way," Sealand said, putting his hands on his hips as he looked with a hard gaze.

_"... Uwawawawawawawa..."_

Huh?

Blinking, the blond turned his head to a nearby closet, hearing the strange noise come from there. "... Morgan?" he asked cautiously, unsure of whether to come forward or back away and call for his Papa. "Is that you?"

_"Uwawawawawawawa..."_

For a moment he wanted to run out of that hallway screaming for Finland, but his pride just put his foot down on that. He was Sealand! Nothing EVER scared him! Well, except when Papa used the Dambolis on him... [1]

Determined to once again prove to the world that he was indeed capable of doing things by himself, he adjusted his sailor's hat and marched to the door, hesitating only for a second when he put a hand on the doorknob. Gathering his courage, he swung open the door. Only to gasp and step back.

_"Uwawawawawawawawa!"_

Curled into a ball and tucked into a corner of the small closet was Morgan, shivering as she continued muttered that strange chant. She rocked herself back and forth, blue eyes wide with shock.

"Morgan! What happened to you?!" Sealand asked before bending down in front of her, putting a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Can't come b-back, may never come back, home, home, I wanna g-go home... _Uwawawawa..."_ Morgan whimpered, her hands gripping at her hair. "W-Where's my family? I wanna go home..."

Eyes widening in realization, Sealand then looked at a something that lied between him and the brunette. It was... a photo. With a few humans in it, along with Morgan herself, who was grinning while posing. Is that... her family? Looking back at Morgan, who looked to be whimpering names of people that he did not know.

"... It's alright Morgan... I'll help you find them," he said, putting his arms around her neck as he hugged her, eyes downcast.

After all, that's what friends are for, right?

* * *

><p>"... Sister..."<p>

Wincing, Aurum turned from tree that she was tending to. "... Yes, Asimi?"

The silver-streaked woman just gave a stern look at her twin. A silver heeled foot began tapping on the grassy ground, digging deeper and deeper into the mist earth as she frowned. "... You told them only that they were needed in that world..." she began.

Unable to make eye contact, Aurum stroked one of the broken branches of the tree, causing it to glow and mend the bark back together again. "... I know..."

"Yet you didn't warn them of the dangers that will eventually threaten them!" Asimi blurted out, now glaring as her hands tightened into fists. "**He** is now back into the Realm of Doorways, and is _dangerous_, Aurum. We know that better than anyone else! He won't let three human girls stop him from proceeding with his plans! Or worse, he will attempt to_ use them!"_

"... I know..." the other sister said, her voice soft as she finished healing the tree.

Taking in a deep breath, Asimi pinched the bridge of her nose. "... He already approached Catherine... and gave Valentine a nightmare on her past... Who knows what he will do to Morgan." She then put her hand down and opened her eyes, silver orbs staring at her golden counterpart.

"... Why didn't you tell me that he came back from exile?" she asked, her voice holding a bit or hurt in them.

At this point, Aurum put a hand on the tree, her eyes now closed. "... Because you wouldn't of gone through with bringing the girls to that specific world of personified nations... They can help bring the push needed to stop _him_..." At those last words, her eyes opened, now having a fierce edge to them.

"... How?" was all Asimi could manage to say.

"... I guess we will find out..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there are friendships forged and secrets kept. How's that for a change? And I had a LOT of fun writing the scenes that had Sealand in it~!<strong>

**[1] - Dambolis, regarding the comic strip (How to make Dambolis) that introduced a cardboard box, with England written on it, that Sweden would put over Sealand's head when he payed too much attention to television.**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


	11. The Unknown

**A/N: Ever at times envision a wonderful, angsty, scene, yet you know that you have a lot more chapters to write before you get there? Yup, that's what I'm going through. -_-**

**_Falling Stars of Silver_ - ¡Gracias! Lo admito, Cathy se basa fuera de mí, pero no completamente. Y una cosa que estoy seguro es de que estoy lejos de ser perfecto. (XD)  
>Parte de la razón de por qué hice este fanfic era porque estaba tan frustrado por la baja calidad en la mayoría de los fanfics que hacen seguimiento de este tipo de trama. Las imperfecciones de forma son las perfecciones. Y buen uso del español ~!<strong>

**_Canadatheninja_ - Awww, thanks!**

**Prussia: No, thank YOU! -points at Canadatheninja- For being awesome!**

**_Transformers'_ _BABY_ - Now this is what keeps me going!**

**_derpology_ - So that person from before was your sister? Well, tell her I said 'Gracias~!' for faving this for you. (XD) And glad that I didn't disappoint you!**

**_northstarwarriorqueen_ - Well, if you read the authoress notes, you would know that Valentine does not belong to me. She's XxTimeOfDeathxX's OC, and is actually quite to opposite of your description. (XD)**

**_EqualDemise731_ - He might of, if it weren't for his stubborn will to one-up England. (XD) Such a brave micronation. And there will be more explanations on the way! With probably more questions as well. XD**

**_xplodingmicrowave_ - They did? Well, haven't watched those episodes yet, aside from the first one. But I'll be looking now! And thank YOU for reviewing~!**

**_Lapastalover001_ - Don't worry, consider yourself healthy again. For now... Mwahahaha! Eh, just kidding. And thanks~! I though of the bracelets when I tried doing my own take of those Globe Fics that I see once in a while. And seeing a bead that had the flag of America painted on it. XD And thanks for the cookie~! *nom***

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**

* * *

><p><em>A soft, gentle had was smoothing back the hair covering my forehead while there was soothing hum in the background. I felt a pang in my heart, remembering someone who would do the same to me. Did she still feel disappointed in me? Along with everyone else? Before I could think deeper on this, a voice rang out.<em>

_"Catherine... Open your eyes."_

_Slowly parting those lids, the first thing I took note on was a bit of sun peeking out from willow tree branches, warming my face a bit. Turning to my left, I saw Aurum gazing down at me, still stroking my hair while looking a bit... sad?_

_"... What happened?" Was the first question to come into my mind._

_A bit of a smile moved those frowning lips. "You knocked yourself out. Though that is to be expected."_

_"Say what?" I asked, deadpanning as I felt my bruised eye before wincing._

_Aurum grabbed my hand and set it down on the grass. "You are residing in a world where commen sense is... Not as used as much as it would in your world. And like you said, it does seem like you are living in an anime. So do not be surprised if you have more irrational thoughts than you would have back at your world."_

_Ah, that explains it then... "Now that I think about it, it is kinda dumb of me to try knocking that review from my brain," I said, feeling like I deserved another pounding for my lack of intelegence. "But then again... I am in Hetalia..."_

_And no, I did not say that in a happy tone._

_"... Catherine..."_

_Looking up, I met the expression of one who was... guilty. Seeing how Aurum looked away at the meadow we were in, I felt dread well up at the pit of my stomach. This can't mean anything good... "What?"_

_"... I'm sorry, but I will have to leave you girls for now."_

_Wait. Hold the phone._

_"... Come again?" I asked weakly, hoping that I heard her words wrong. I may not have known her for long, but nonetheless she helped me get by with this whole living in a diffrent dimension situation._

_"I can no longer interfere with helping the three of you cope with staying in this world. It is one of the many rules when it comes to bringing one to another reality," the woman said, those golden eyes downcast._

_Sitting up, I just stared at this person. That's it? Just like that, I'm left alone?! Call me selfish, but I need at least a few things to keep me sane! "... Why am I here anyway?" I whispered, clenching my fists. "Really, you can't expect me to help those guys! I'm a mess! The only hand I'll lend would be to add more problems!"_

_**Problem maker... Outsider...** **You don't belong! Isn't that obvious enough?!**_

_Remembering how Spain remained distant from me... causing a commotion from my outbursts... knowing that I'm being watched, and am untrusted... Trying to hide back tears, I looked at the bracelet on my wrist. The three beads shined in the sunlight, as if teling me that they represent something that I could _never_ begin to understand._

_A hand was then put on my cheek. Refusing to look at Aurum, I clenched my teeth._

_"You are wrong, Catherine. I may not know much about you, nor of Valentine and Morgan, but you all have a special something inside you. Just believe... and hope... there is something that is not to be underestimated about you."_

_Fat, salty tears rolled down my cheeks as I felt that hand disappear, along with the soft grass that I sat upon._

~{TSTW}~

The first thing that I noticed was that there was a... humming sound? I tried opening my eyes, only to have one succeed in seeing light. Great, guess my left eye is swollen now. At least I see slightly better on my right. "Guh... Seriously?"

The hummng then abrupty stopped. "... Cathy?"

Turning my head to see who spoke, I then winced before putting both hands to my head. "_Uuuhhhh_... Is this what it's like to be hungover?"

"Ahahaha, aren't you a little to young to find out?" the voice spoke again, though the nervous tone was noticeable.

Spain... _Wonderful_.

"Aren't you a bit _late_ to suddenly show concern again?" I asked in a clipped tone, scowling as I remember how I was ignored. The Mediterranean country then stayed silent. Good, he deserved it.

The sound of shoes walking away then reached my ears, along with a door opening shortly after. There was no more footsteps afterward though. Was he trying to say something? Well, he must of decided it was not worthy speaking, since the door closed again. Uncovering my unbruised eye, I then sighed.

"Mrow?"

Germouser, who was curled at my feet, padded over to me and just stared. I gave him a weak smile as I felt the tears come. "Bet you wish that someone else was sent here, huh?"

The blue cat just started, probably from my tears. His brilliant blue eyes then softened before he came closer and curled himself at the crook of my neck. A bit surprised at the fur brushing against my cheek, I then hesitated before I stroked his head. "... I'll take that as a no..."

Germany could take some social lesson from his pet... Holding back a sob, I closed my eyes and thought about hands brushing my tears away, as if sending my miseries away far from here. Who's hands?

'... From someone, anyone... who cares...'

~{TSTW}~

"... Anything at all?"

Sighing heavily, Germany put down the phone. "... Nein... _Mein gott_... How iz zhis _possible_?"

Giving a crooked grin at his bruder, Prussia shrugged. "How iz it possible zhat I'm still here?"

Pausing from his typing, Japan then gave a brief glance at the albino. "That may or may have an expranation... but regarding Cathy-san, who is not one of us..."

He left that statement open for thought before resuming focus on his laptop. For a few days, this has been going on. They searched databases, looked up for anyone with the name Martinez who truly was related to their 'guest', but none seemed to quite match. It's like... she didn't exist.

The door to Germany's office opened, followed by Italy peeking in. "Vee~ Cathy is awake... though she seems to want to be alone for now."

"Don't blame her. Bet she's embarrassed about knocking herself out," Prussia commented before closing the laptop.

Though it wasn't his. Not at all. Looking at the American company's name on it, he frowned a bit before opening another can of beer. Right now wasn't the time to tell them. Not yet. Gilbird tweeted from his perch on his hair before taking off towards the door. Cathy may not want any of the countries to talk to her now, but surely she won't reject him.

~{TSWT}~

Raising an eyebrow in interest, the young man chuckled as the little yellow bird pecked at the window above him. He certainly hasn't forgotten how interesting this world is. When the girl opened the window, she peered out before looking in confusion at her visitor. The bird just chirped before settling on her hand. Letting out a sigh, she petting him on the head while smiling a bit.

"This one is certainly more different from the rest... is that why you chose her, Aurum?" the stranger asked to no one. His copper eyes narrowed a bit as he caught the glimmer of the gold and silver threads that wove around the girl's bracelet.

"... No matter. I can just use this to my advantage."

~{TSTW}~

There are different worlds out there.

And not all are aware of this.

But the few that are... have those who yearn to travel to them.

For good reasons... and selfish desires.

* * *

><p><strong>And end scene! Whew, took a while, but I was able to more properly introduce this mysterious character~! Who is he? What does he want? And how will he add to Cathy's troubles later on?<strong>

**That I can't answer, but I what I CAN do is answer you other questions~! Next chapter will be a Q&A session, in which the Axis, Prussia, Spain, Romano, and Cathy herself (along with Toffee) answer the questions that you, the readers, will ask~!**

**Romano: WHAT?! Who said we would agree to this?!**

**As you can see, they are very enthusiastic to see what questions you'll be sending in~!**

**Romano: **** no! I don't want-a my privacy to be invaded!**

**Until next time~!**

**Romano: Are you LISTENING to me you-**

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


End file.
